


Knowing Her Pride

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: tears





	Knowing Her Pride

It is not the time she has missed.

Ahsoka looks around the enclave of Rebel officers and leaders and their allies with eyes that brim.

It is not those who are missing.

She notes the faces she remembers, says the names of those not here silently in her heart.

It isn't even the fact that they are, in this moment, closer than ever to winning.

She knows that the Empire will recoup, that there is more fighting to do.

It is hearing the name of the Jedi among them that brings the tears to spill.

Padmé would be so proud.


End file.
